


Pons Aelius - AD 120

by J_Flattermann



Series: Tormented Souls [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	1. Marcus falls in Love

[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/868599)  
  
**Tormented Souls Chapter 4 - Pons Aelius AD 120**  
Pairing: Sean Bean as Marcus/Viggo Mortensen as Petronius  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2,835  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction.  
Summary: Marcus falls in love.  
A/N: Written for fun and as a present to my friends caras_galadhon and savageseraph's birthdays. Enjoy ladies. I know I'm two days early but I'm not going to have a chance to post on Monday, therefore this in advance.  
  
  
  
They called him Marcus. He hated that name.  
His father had sold him to the Romans for a trading license. He couldn’t say who he hated more the Centurion who had it in for him or his father.  
The Roman soldier had treated him like an animal. Had checked his teeth and then ordered him to strip naked.  
Shame had rushed through him as the Centurion had fingered his cock, his balls and to insult him completely had pushed his finger into his arse.  
He had bitten down hard on his tongue and had managed not to stir. The Centurion had been displeased.  
  
He knew that man had hoped to recruit him for his bed. No such luck, bugger.  
Instead they had ordered him to the bridge building unit. He knew that this was some kind of punishment and that the Centurion hoped to break him this way.  
The Centurion would come twice a day watching him work.  
“You wish!” He hissed under his breath knowing that the Roman was hoping that he would submit and begging him to be taken away from this hard, dirty and very dangerous labour.  
Only yesterday a man had drowned. Knocked down by a log and pushed underwater the man unable to free himself and to far away to be reached in time to be rescued.  
  
Today he had been ordered to take the dead man’s place. «Maybe that had drawn the Roman rat. Fearing for his price possession.» He thought.  
The place on the bridge’s pontoon, however, even though dangerous for the slippery logs, wasn’t so bad after all. It meant no beatings, working at your own pace.  
Nothing like the poor chaps who had to dig on the banks. Also as he had to work out in the river and to swim to his workplace he was save from the constantly probing fingers of that nasty Centurion.  
He hardly could believe his luck as just the day before he still had been amongst those poor buggers who would feel the Decanus’ whip kissing their backs every they slowed down in their toils.  
  
Now this was his chance. If he played his cards right he could raise himself from a Munifex Venator to a Princeps Hastati. With the raise in rank to a skilled soldier he might be spared the Centurion’s molestations. All he needed to proof was that even though he wasn’t a ‘citizen’ he would be trustworthy and useful. He had been careful not to noticeably scoff at the thought that the Romans dared to call themselves ‘citizen’ as they were the invaders to his home country. However he knew that they considered all their territorial gains as part of the capital Rome.  
  
Shouts distracted him form his thoughts and work. People on the shore started to make a run towards the mouth of the river. He climbed up the tallest wooden pillar a part of the wooden pontoon. He beat his fellow worker to it and reached the top first. Despite the slippery surface he raised himself to stand on the small flat round which was the top of the trunk.  
From the mouth of the river the shell that once had been a proud Roman galleon and now looked more like the shadow of it once proud form approached very slowly driven by the few oars that were left intact.  
Her masts were broken, burst, splintered. Only the few oars supported her movement against the river current. The entire ship was leaning to the lee clearly taking up water.  
The fact that she was still afloat seemed a mere coincidence to Marcus’ humble opinion.  
“Looks like she’s been hit by a storm. It’s a miracle that she’s not sunk yet.” He informed his co-worker Marius.  
Marius stretching his neck to get a glimpse but couldn’t see a thing so they swapped places. Ambitious Marcus thought is better to maintain a good relationship with Marius as he could help him with his promotion.  
He watched on as boat were rushed to water and the damaged galleon was put on tow and pulled to shore.  
  
Quickly a gangplank was produced and the passengers were off loaded.  
The soldiers on the shore started with unloading the ‘citizens’ first and a small flock of men, women and children were hauled to the safety of the upper riverbank. Meanwhile the ship took more water and tilted more so that the plank had to be removed and was replaced buy a couple of ropes to allow the crossing to land.  
  
The next group to leave by walking the ropes were Roman soldiers. Marcus could see that no one of the soldiers was a native Roman but drafters from all parts of the Roman Empire. This group was followed by the ships crew and when the last of them had left the ship completely turned to the side and started to sink fast. A group of slaves climbed onto her rump and female slaves first began to evacuate. Some of the male slaves just jumping into the muddy cold water of the river to swim to land. However not all dared.  
  
When it seemed that all slaves had left the vessel a last figure appeared creating a lot of hoots and wolf whistles. Marcus’ jaw dropped as the most exotic creature he ever had laid eyes on balanced gracefully over the makeshift rope bridge.  
What was that tall creature? The muscular body seemed to be that of a man, but the long soft hair floating in the wind, the bracelets and necklaces spoke rather of a female. What astonished Marcus most was that this delicious being wore rings not only on his fingers but also on some of the toes. Clad in soft floating fabrics which clung tight to the body in some places whilst waving in the wind disguising others. The ears were heavy with jewelry adornments and strands of the hair close to the finely chiseled face were braided and decorated with beads and feathers.  
  
Marcus stared openly. His emotions in turmoils, unsure what to feel. However his body seemed to know exactly what he wanted. Marius looking at him started to chuckle.  
“Oh, man. How long since you ... You know ... Did it?”  
Marcus stared down at the huge bulge threatening to burst his subligaculum and grinned. Then he looked back at the tall slim figure that just touched down on the dike, forgotten was the sinking ship blocking the working site at the river.  
“What is that? A woman or a man?” He asked Marius whilst rubbing his bulge into submission.  
“That, my friend, is something we will never be able to afford. A sex slave. They are specially trained to give pleasure to men and women alike no matter of which gender they are. Rumor has it that they often are both.” Marcus explained and slapped Marcus’ shoulder. “Let’s get back to work before we are getting into trouble.” He said and both returned to work.  
«Hermaphrodites.» Marcus had heard of them and now mused which version this beautiful creature he just had lain eyes on was. This was his first viewing of a sex slave and a hermaphrodites as well. Marcus was utterly intrigued and determined to find out more.  
The wind had pressed the clothes to the back of the slave showing of the tall slim well muscled body, legs and bum. However the front of the dress had been flapping in the wind disguising if the creature had breasts or a cock. «Maybe both.» Marcus blushed at the thought.  
As the work on shore couldn’t progress unless the sunken galleon was removed, the work at the bridge was cut short and Marius and Marcus were told to finish what they were doing and then swim back on shore.  
Both being necessary for building the pontoon on which the bridge would span the river they were spared with the shifting of the vessel and allowed to return to their quarters.  
Climbing down from their workplace and swimming across side by side Marcus couldn’t help to stretch his neck ever so often to follow the delicate shape of the slave as he now was collected by the much hated Centurion. Marcus saw the Roman blush as the slave obviously started to flirt.  
However the behavior of the Centurion towards the slave made it clear that the slave was forbidden goods.  
Marcus chuckled to himself. «Oh Ho! Look here! You don’t dare to touch him.» This could only mean one thing, this slave belonged to the Prefect.  
  
Returning to his quarters Marcus was chewing his lip and tried to make plans how he could get close to that dashing slave. Arriving as his barracks he bathed and clad himself in uniform. By then he had made up his mind and set out walking to the Prefect’s villa to put his plan into practice.  
He knew well that such a special slave would be greeted with a celebrating orgy. This meant that the who is who of the citizens would be present at the Prefect’s villa. It also meant that guards were required for the protection of the important citizens.  
All depended now on who had been ordered to guarding duty at the villa.  
  
Marcus was lucky. As he arrived at the porticus, the main entrance he was greeted by a familiar face. His friend Lucius was standing guard.  
“Salve, Lucius. How are things?” He greeted the friend.  
“Salve, Marcus. Ah, I’ve seen better.” Was the reply and Marcus required to know what caused his friend such mis-comfort.  
“Och, Marc, Sylvia said she would go out with me tonight and now I’m stuck here.” His friend lamented. Marcus knew how long Lucius had pursued the girl called Sylvia and this was the first time she had agreed to a date outing.  
“I have nothing planned for tonight. We could swap duties if you like.”  
“Would you?” The young soldier was perfectly glowing with delight, “Marcus, you are a chum. I owe you one. Honestly, Marc, you’re a good sport. Gratitude!”  
They swapped places and Lucius slapped his shoulder and walked away.  
  
It was a cold, raining rather miserable evening and daylight had fading fast.  
As guard Marcus was expected to do a round about the villa every full hour. To check the time he walked into the small room in the porticus that provide a small shelter for the guard. There in a nice in the wall was a burning vial containing a fill of oil which was covered with linear markings for the full hours the vase-like vial had to be filled twice a day and a special house slave saw to this duty. Now the oil had burned down to reach the next marking and Marcus grinned. He had timed his arrival perfectly.  
  
Marcus stepped out of the porticus and began his rounds by walking down the grounds which were bathed in light by torches in every corner. Next he entered the building walking down all the corridors making sure that no slave lingered there and that all torches were burning or replaced on his order. However he wasn’t allowed to enter any of the rooms. Still he had to report to the dominus and that was why he stood for the door of the main room and knocked.  
  
A slave girl answered his call and on seeing him left the door open and turned to fetch the master of the house. The girl had been half naked and festively adorned. He was sure that soon she would be presented to one of the prominent guest for entertainment.  
Through the open door Marcus saw guest lying on benches banqueting, fed by male or female slaves depending on their fancy. Those slaves’ bodies were well oiled and completely naked. Marcus saw a man playing with his slave’s cock as the well build black fed him grapes.  
The entire room was illuminated by different colored lights and blocked from view by the door a group of musicians must been as the music filling the room came from that direction. On the opposite wall on the left Marcus saw a shadow moving rhythmically to the tune and Marcus suspected this an exotic dancer, knowing the Prefects taste for the extra special and being rich enough to get what he desired.  
  
Not daring to overstep Marcus nevertheless managed to lean forward so much that he could get a glimpse of the dancer who now danced forward into his view. Marcus had expected it to be a girl but to his surprise it was the delicate slave that he had adored just a few hours earlier. The slave was naked to the waist and well oiled his broad flat chest shimmered golden in the light of the oil lanterns. A see-through veil was wrapped around his hips which he swayed with much grace showing off his well formed arse and his cock and balls swaying to the musicians’ tunes.  
Marcus had to swallow hard at the display not able to tear his eyes away.  
  
His musings which decisively stirred his own member making the feathered leather parts of the Pteruges around his hips stand out at the front were interrupted by the arrival of the Prefect.  
“Ah! I see you are admiring my latest purchase.” The man said proud with a smile on his face. “You have excellent taste.”  
Marcus blushed and the dominus started to giggle.  
Then he called for a slave to bring a light and in the light began to muster Marcus from the Galea on his head to the Caliga on his feet. The Prefect giggled again and licked his lips.  
Marcus looked very young, fresh faced and extremely cute with his blond hair and green eyes standing out against his blushed face.  
The Prefect licked his lips again, then leaned forward and whispered in Marcus’ ear.  
“I let you have a taste of him,” pointing at the new sex slave, “if you let me have a taste of you.”  
Marcus blushed even deeper.  
“Will you consider my offer?” The dominus asked and Marcus swallowed hard again. The thought of the old and bald man having his ways with him was slightly off setting. On the other hand the prospect of being allowed to lay his hands on this amazing stranger slave was very tempting. Marcus stood for a second staring into the face of the Prefect, then he nodded.  
“I think about it.” He coaxed, then had to clear his throat.  
“Don’t wait too long with your answer.” The Prefect said and reached out to touch Marcus’ crotch under his Pteruges.  
Marcus was glad that he had put fresh indutus on as the man’s hand dug its way through the folds of his subligaculum.  
  
“Oh, oooh.” The Prefect hissed as his hand hit the bulge in Marcus’ indutus. Marcus could feel the heat in the man’s hand which was only separated by a thin layer of linen from his stirring member. “I think I have my answer already.” The old man chuckled and leaned in to kiss Marcus’ lips.  
On first impulse Marcus wanted to withdraw but just then the sex slave winked at him and wiggled his penis in his direction in teasing anticipation. To Marcus it felt as if the slave knew what kind of contract he and the Prefect had just agreed upon.  
“You will need a fresh guard.” Marcus coaxed again.  
“Let that be my problem.” The Prefect said and led Marcus away from the main room and into a smaller more private chamber.  
A clap of hands summoned a slave who was ordered to hand a note to one of the present Legati with the request to sent a new guard for duty at the porticus. Also the slave was instructed to call for the new slave to join them.  
  
With the slave gone Marcus found himself pressed against the wall and his uniform quickly stripped of his body.  
The old man licked his lips with every piece of flesh he laid bare. “I understand now why Centurion Servius wanted you for himself. But what a waste that would have been.” He giggled again and lowered himself to his knees pressing his face deep into the linen of Marcus’ subligaculum.  
“Take it off.” The Prefect ordered him. “Slowly.” Marcus’ fingers started to pull out the end of the linen strip that was wrapped around his loin. The last fold came undone and glided off his thighs and to the floor leaving him standing in the thin indutus bulging heavily from his errection as the door was opened and in walked the new slave.  
  
Meanwhile the Prefect opened his mouth and swallowed the bulge in the linen cover starting to suck. This made Marcus shiver and moan. However his eyes remained fixed on the slave who pulled away the thin veil and began to touch himself as he moved in closer until Marcus could reach out and touch.  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. Free at last?

[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/868599)  
  
**Tormented Souls Chapter 4 - Pons Aelius AD 120**  
Pairing: Sean Bean as Marcus/Viggo Mortensen as Petronius  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Sex and Violence  
Word Count: 1,367  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction.  
Summary: Marcus falls in love.  
A/N: Written for fun and as a present to my friends caras_galadhon and savageseraph's birthdays. Enjoy ladies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus’ breath hitches as the Prefect began to suck his cock. At the same time the beautiful sex slave was grabbing his hand rubbing it against his oiled chest, over his hardened nipples and then lower over his abdomen until he reached his erected cock.  
The Prefect with trembling fingers tried to pull down the last barrier between his lust and Marcus’ pulsing erection, the linen shorts called indutus.  
The thin cloth of minor quality tore easily under the Prefect’s trembling hands. As the Prefect wanted to lick Marcus’ shaft he gently was pushed aside and the slave pulling him to his feet and next to Marcus against the wall knelt down and with quick knowledgeable fingers peeled away the Prefect’s toga and undergarments. The slave then reached out and took both their pre-cum weeping cocks into his mouth.  
  
Left and right hand busied themselves with massaging the Prefect and the guard’s scrota but soon moved on behind the men’s balls and up their clefts until his fingers reached the delicate back entrances. Without hesitation the slave pushed his middle fingers up the arses of both men.  
Marcus had to take a deep breath as the slave’s fingers slit inside him. The Prefect next to him utterly forgotten, Marcus reached down stroking the slave’s jaw feeling his own and the Prefect’s cock filling the young man’s mouth to an almost burst, bulging his cheeks.  
“Oh.” Marcus whispered, “That’s more than I can bear. That’s so good. I can’t anymore. I need.” Next to him the Prefect nodded and licked his dried lips.  
 The slave let go of their cocks and replacing his mouth with his hands again, he stood up.  
Leaning forward he whispered in Marcus’ ear.  
“If you can have me, fill me, will you allow him to have you at the same time?”  
Marcus stared wide-eyed.  
“You don’t have to look at him if he takes you from behind. All you will see is me wanting you. What you say?”  
Marcus swallowed again, blushing slightly he nodded.  
“Dominus,” the slave turned towards the Prefect, kissed the old man’s mouth deep and then whispered in the Prefect’s ear. The words spoken made the man’s eyes sparkle adn his mouth dry while his hands sweated.  
“Oh yes. Yes. Granted.” The old man stuttered.  
  
Leading both men to the bed in the middle of the room by grabbing and squeezing their hot pulsating members, Marcus and the Prefect followed only too willingly, giggling in anticipation.  
Lowering themselves onto the bed the slave bottomed, spread himself and his legs invitingly, urging Marcus to climb up and mount him.  
However Marcus wanted to taste the slave first and lowered himself to lick the slave’s protruding cock.  
Only he had to stop as he had to hissingly draw breath to fill his lungs when the Prefect started rimming him, licking, probing his rectal entry. The tongue hardened dabbed, pushed, poked Marcus’ ring-muscle.  
“Aah,” Marcus’ moaned only to find his penis tucked by the slave who whined “What about me?”  
Marcus grinned leaned forward and at the same time opened himself to the Prefect’s penetration as he lowered himself to kiss the slave whilst lifting his legs over his shoulders, pulling the slave in position ready for him to probe.  
  
“Come on. Take me.” The slave demanded. “Fill me. I want you. In me.”  
Marcus needed no further invitation but pushed his penis up into the invitingly relaxed arse.  
The slave wined as Marcus plummeted inside him.  
“Oh oh yes, deeper. Harder. Oh yes. Fill me. Yes, yes. Oh. More, more.” The slave started to beg.  
Meanwhile Marcus could feel the Prefect’s cock penetrating him. He had to arch up and took the slave with him in the movement.  
“OoH,” Marcus moaned as the Prefect buried himself deep inside him. “Ooh. Good. That’s ... Good. So good.”  
Heated with lust the three men began a strange ballet of pushes and pulls. At their hight they started to shout, scream their lust as they came closer to their climax.  
As their orgasm ripped through their bodies and grunts filled the room, unbeknown to the three the door was flung open.  
  
Armed soldiers streamed into the room and rushed forward weapons ready in hand. Commanded by the Centurion Servius the soldiers began to attack. Gladii sparkled in the flickering light, reflecting the flames on the oil lamps as they drove, slashed and hacked into flesh, tinting their blades in the red precious liquid that defines life.  
“Spare no one.” The Centurion hissed furious with jealousy.[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/871921)  
As he was standing in the doorway, legs spread wide and hands in his hips, a face appeared from behind his shoulders and hit by the light of the room was recognizable as the one of Legat Crixus Tullia, the Legat the Prefect had ordered to see to the replacement of his guard.  
“Didn’t I tell you?” Legat Tullia whispered in the Centurion’s ear.  
  
Behind the backs of the two officers hell broke free as guests and slaves alike made a run for their lives.  
Legat Tullia fell slightly back and grinned fiercely. This was his moment.  
He raised his hand and waved before turning around and leaving. Past him rushed his Pretorian guards into the villa and into the room of the killing. Attacking the Centurion and his soldiers.  
Walking slowly out of the villa he faced the gathered people in the villa’s surrounding park.  
Facing guests and slaves the Legat raised his voice.  
“The murderers of Prefect Marcellus Severinus are punished at this moment. Nobody of you will be harmed. You are quite safe now. I have everything under control.”  
The people, guests and slaves, calmed down, sighing their relief and some of the nobles came forwards to congratulate the Legat to his swift action.  
  
Soon after the commander of the Pretorians appeared, saluted the Legat.  
“Salve, Legatus Tullia. The murderers are all punished.” He informed. “Unfortunately we were to late to safe the Prefect and his two visitors.”  
The Legat nodded satisfied. “Gratitude, Centurion Aegon. Take the assassins if dead or still alive and crucify them. Erect the crucifixes along the Via for everybody to see how Rome deals with murderers to their citizen.”  
Orders received the Pretorians were leaving and twenty crosses were raised along the main road leading up to the newly to be build bridge.  
  
* * *  
  
As in slow motion Marcus saw the expression on the face of his beloved slave underneath him change from ecstasy to sheer horror, as the commotion had the young man raise his head to see what was going on.  
It seemed like ages to Marcus to push the Prefect off his body. His head seemed to move only a millimeter per minute as he tried to turn towards the door where he could see past the Prefect’s slumped body the hated Centurion standing in the door and more soldiers rushing into the room, their swords already in hand hacking and stabbing.  
  
A thought flashed though Marcus’ mind. The only thing he really needed to do, needed to know. Defending was impossible as his own weapon were at the other end of the room in the heap of his clothes.  
Reaching out for the sex slave taking him by his hands he locked his green eyes deep into the young man’s greys.  
“My name is Marcus. What is yours?” He whispered.  
“They call me Petronius.” The slave replied.  
  
Arms outstretched and hands open Marcus watched as Petronius sweetly smiling wrapped himself in Marcus’ arms.  
The two turned staring at the bloodshed on the bed. The slaughtering of the attacking soldiers by more soldiers had already begun.  
They watched on as the Centurion Servius was stabbed twice and finally his body was slashed open. Saw the misbelieve on the Centurion’s face as he sank to his knees.  
Marcus pulled Petronius away and said, “I love you.”  
“I loved you from the moment you arrived, stepped from that galleon.”  
The slave kissed him and smiled.  
“I know,” he said, “I saw it in your eyes.”  
They fell into each others arms once more and kissed.  
“Nobody will ever separate us. I promise.” Marcus said leading his lover away.  
  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
